1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid manual dishwashing detergent composition, and more particularly, to such a composition consisting essentially of an alkyl glucoside and a dialkyl sulfosuccinate. The composition provides longer lasting suds against proteinaceous soils.
Liquid detergents generally consist of aqueous solutions of synthetic anionic and/or nonionic surfactants and conventional additives. They are used in particular for cleaning hard surfaces, for example of glass, ceramic materials, plastics, painted and polished surfaces. One important application for liquid detergents is in the manual washing of eating and cooking utensils, i.e., dishwashing. Dishwashing is generally carried out in highly dilute solutions at slightly elevated temperatures of from about 35.degree. to 45.degree. C. The cleaning power of a detergent is normally judged by the user to be better the longer and the more richly the wash solution foams. Because of the prolonged contact between the hands and the washing solution in manual dishwashing, the compatibility of the detergent with the skin is another particularly important factor. For these reasons, the expert, in selecting the components and the composition of a manual dishwashing detergent, must take into account factors other than those governing the composition of liquid cleaning preparations for other hard surfaces.
It is generally known that alkyl ether sulfates, i.e. salts of sulfated adducts of from about 2 to 5 moles ethylene oxide with fatty alcohols containing approximately 10 to 18 and preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms in the aliphatic portion, display high foaming and cleaning power and are also gentle to the skin. Accordingly, conventional commercially available manual dishwashing detergents are generally aqueous solutions of such alkyl ether sulfates in conjunction with other surfactants, more especially alkyl benzenesulfonates, and solubilizers, dyes and perfumes.
2. Discussion of Related Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,950 describes liquid detergents for manual dishwashing which contain a combination of an alkyl ether sulfate and a nonionic surfactant of the fatty acid alkanolamide type or mono- or dialkanolamides containing no more than 3 carbon atoms in each alkanol radical of saturated C.sub.10 -C.sub.14 fatty acids together with water, solubilizers, dyes and perfumes.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,656 that nonionic alkyl monoglucosides not only form stable foam themselves, but they also act as foam stabilizers for other anionic and nonionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,565,647 and 4,599,188 describe foaming liquid detergents containing anionic surfactants, alkyl glucosides and amine oxides or fatty acid alkanolamides, the alkyl glucosides being alkyl oligoglucosides which contain the glucose unit approximately 1.5 to 10 times. This value is an average unit and also takes into account the presence of alkyl monoglucosides in a corresponding proportion. Alkyl glucosides having a degree of oligomerization of greater than 2 have proved to be particularly suitable.
German patent application No. P 35 34 082.7 describes a manual dishwashing detergent containing synthetic anionic surfactants of the sulfonate and/or sulfate type, fatty acid alkanolamides and fatty alkyl glucosides, characterized in that it contains fatty alkyl glucosides of the fatty alkyl monoglucoside type containing on average less than 2 glucoside units and more especially from 1 to 1.4 glucoside units per fatty alkyl radical.
Detergents, more especially dishwashing detergents, containing di-n-alkyl sulfosuccinates have long been known. Thus, in particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,632 describes liquid dishwashing detergents containing alkyl ether sulfates and sulfosuccinates, preferably di-n-octyl sulfosuccinates, and optionally other surfactants.
An aqueous mixture of alkyl sulfosuccinates and alkyl ether sulfates is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,744 which, in addition, describes aqueous solutions of alkyl sulfosuccinates alone and of alkyl sulfosuccinates in admixture with alkyl benzenesulfonates.
Various other patents, including inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,087, 4,434,090, 4,434,088, 4,434,089 and 4,528,128 are concerned with the same disclosures, the chain lengths of the alkyl sulfosuccinate being changed, the consistency of the detergents improved or foam stability increased.